


This Side Of Paradise

by UnlockTheRainbow



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vacation, they are just happy and excited in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlockTheRainbow/pseuds/UnlockTheRainbow
Summary: ‘Sara! Sara! I finally did it! I finally arranged everything at the Bureau so I could take time off!’ Ava was yelling and excitedly waving her arms around as the portal closed behind her.Sara stared at her in disbelief.‘What? Seriously?’Ava was nodding frantically, a big smile on her face.‘Babe! I have the next two weeks off! I can finally take you on our well-deserved vacation!’ She said, her hands balled into fist as she punched and kicked the air around her excitedly.





	This Side Of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noturgirlxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturgirlxx/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> I wrote this for [noturgirlxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturgirlxx/pseuds/noturgirlxx) because she can use a pick me up!  
> I know she likes angst a lot but I felt like she could use something like this!
> 
> I hope this could make you smile a little.  
> I know it made me smile. I wrote so much Angst the past week so I went overboard with all the fluff but with Valentines tomorrow I think I'm forgiven.
> 
> Title from 'This side of paradise' by Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ps. maybe I will some day turn this into a multichap with the rest of their days on vacation but I'm not sure.

‘Sara! Sara! I finally did it! I finally arranged everything at the Bureau so I could take time off!’ Ava was yelling and excitedly waving her arms around as the portal closed behind her.

 

Sara stared at her in disbelief.

 

‘What? Seriously?’

 

Ava was nodding frantically, a big smile on her face.

 

‘Babe! I have the next two weeks off! I can finally take you on our well-deserved vacation!’ She said, her hands balled into fist as she punched and kicked the air around her excitedly.

 

Sara’s shocked expression slowly turned to one of the biggest smiles Ava had ever seen. She all but squealed as she ran over to Ava, taking the taller blonde’s hands and jumping up and down with her.

 

‘I can’t believe it! We’re really going on vacation?’ Sara squealed, still jumping up and down.

 

The jumping turned into a kind of victory dance and before they knew it, Sara and Ava were dancing all over the bridge. They were so caught up in their bliss, that they were completely oblivious to all the eyes trained on them.

 

‘Am I dreaming?’ Zari asked no one in particular. She couldn’t keep the expression of shocked disgust off her face as she watched the two girls dance across the space.

 

‘No, this is a nightmare.’ Mick grunted as he quickly gulped down the rest of his beer.

 

‘Uhm. Guys?’ Ray tried to interrupt as he uncomfortably shifted his weight.

 

No one had ever seen Sara this happy and they didn’t really know what to do with it. Zari and Mick were both still watching in very hard pretend disgust, even as tiny smiles crept onto their faces at the excitement of the two women. Ray was just trying to get everyone’s attention back on the important task that lay ahead.

 

‘Guys?’ He tried again, raising his hand and awkwardly waving it at them, but everyone ignored him.

 

‘I got it, love.’ John said as he lazily walked over to where Ray was standing and put his hand up to stop the other guy from saying anything else.

 

‘This is all really great Sara, love, but we still have this magical creature to send to hell first, yea?.’ He said raising his voice so Sara could hear him.

 

That seemed to bring the assassin back to reality and her face immediately fell at the thought of having to face the troll that they would be dealing with. But she couldn’t help the excited smile that still played on her lips.

 

She stopped dancing, took Ava’s hand and lead them back to where the others where standing. She kept holding hands with Ava, occasionally squeezing it and having Ava squeeze hers in return.

 

‘Yeah, okay. Fine. We send this troll back to the burning pits of hell and then Ava and I will also be going someplace hot.’ She said, trying to keep her voice serious and captain-like, for as far as that was possible.

 

The team knew Sara deserved to get away for a while and they made a silent agreement to do everything in their power to make sure they actually got to go. They would just have to deal with any possible threats on their own. They would even work with the Time Bureau if that is what it would take to give Sara her time off. But only if it was an actual life or death situation. The legends still had pride.

 

‘Great!’ Ray said clapping his hands once.

 

He launched into an explanations of how, when and where the creature was, but Sara’s mind was somewhere else completely. She was still holding tightly onto Ava’s hand and felt the other girl twitch with happiness every now and then.

 

They had talked about going on a vacation together, but Sara didn’t think it would actually happen anytime soon. With Ava being the director of the Time Bureau and herself being the captain of the Legends, there didn’t exactly have a whole lot of free time on their hands.

 

She knew Ava was trying to free up her schedule, working really hard and delegating duties so she would be sure the Bureau kept running, even if she wouldn’t be there for two weeks. Now it seemed Ava had finally managed to get everything in order and Sara knew it was now or probably closer to never.

 

Naturally, she didn’t have to think twice about choosing now.

 

She couldn’t wait to spent two weeks with her beautiful girlfriend somewhere there was sun, fun and probably still some culture, because Ava was a huge nerd. Sara’s smile got even bigger at that thought.

 

‘Oi! Sara! Keep up yea? Did you get all of that?’ John asked, snapping his fingers in front of Sara’s face.

 

‘Yeah, yeah. Find the troll. Punch the troll. Send it to hell. Yada yada yada. Ava and I leave.’ Sara answered, dismissingly waving her hand in the air.

 

‘Wanna come, Aves?’ She added, turning to the woman beside her.

 

‘Do I want to come punch a troll back to hell? I might as well, it’s not like I have work.’ She answered, shrugging as a shit-eating grin broke out on her face and her eyes twinkled in delight.

 

Ava always liked joining the legends on their missions. She still wasn’t used it the completely chaotic way they went about it, but Sara had taught her to roll with it. Besides, fighting next to the smaller blonde always was a treat, so there really wasn’t any reason to say no.

 

‘Alright, Legends. Let’s (t)roll!’ She said, eyebrows raised and mouth expectantly hanging open as she waited for the pun to dawn on everyone.

 

When she heard the collective groan, she contently nodded her head with a grin on her face and turned around to plot the course.

 

The mission went smoothly. Sara and Ava were both so anxious to get this over with and start their vacation that they practically did all the work. John only had to open up a portal and the two women worked in perfect sync to punch the troll unconscious.

 

Ironically enough, the team then rolled the creature into hell. Sara made several more puns about that, much to the entire team’s dismay.

 

Once they got back to the ship, Ava and Sara immediately started discussing where they would go and what they could do there. After some time they had narrowed it down to either Greece or Italy.

 

After a bit more of discussing pros and cons, they settled on Greece. As Sara had predicted, Ava wanted a bit of culture mixed in and in the end she said she was more interested in the Greek mythology. Sara whole heartedly agreed, she was happy when her girlfriend was happy and there was a beach they could lie on and a sea they could swim in.

 

‘When do you want to leave? I can have the jump-ship ready to leave in as soon as an hour.’ Sara asked, once they were alone in her quarters.

 

It felt surreal to actually be planning a trip for the two of them, where they would be undisturbed and in bikini for almost two whole weeks. She reminded herself to make sure the Legends understood the definition of ‘undisturbed’, already thinking of thousands of threats to bully them into leaving her alone for two weeks.

 

‘I was kind of thinking we could do this vacation thing like normal people.’ Ava said, quieting down a bit.

 

Sara raised an eyebrow curiously. ‘What exactly do you mean by that, babe?’

 

‘Well. You know! Buying plane tickets. Actually packing a suitcase and having to sit on it to make it close. Jetlag on the first day and staying in the hotel the whole day because of it. Stuff like that. Stuff people have to do to go on vacation when they don’t have a time machine.’ Ava said, looking at Sara to try and gauge her reaction.

 

‘Ava Sharpe. Are you gonna make me get up at 3 am to catch the 7 am flight?’ Sara said, trying to sound annoyed, but failing miserably.

 

Ava caught her pretend annoyance and her eyes twinkles with excitement at seeing a sleepy, grumpy Sara, coffee in one hand, dragging her suitcase through the airport.

 

‘Of course! That’s all part of it! But I will buy you a coffee. Pinkie swear!’

 

Sara kept up her pretence for a moment longer before she let her grin return to her face and ran over to Ava, pushing her back on the bed and tickling her.

 

‘And doughnuts! I want doughnuts too! Swear you’ll buy me doughnuts too!’ Sara yelled as Ava writhed underneath her with laughter.

 

‘Yes! Okay! Yes! Doughnuts too!’ Ava squealed as she tried to push Sara off of her.

 

Sara stopped tickling Ava when the doughnuts were promised, but left her hands lingering at Ava’s sides. Sara’s face was hovering just above Ava’s and her hair fell like a curtain around them. Sara leaned down to capture Ava’s lips and let her hands moved a bit further up Ava’s sides.

 

Ava moaned against Sara’s lips, a hand burying itself into Sara’s blonde locks and pulling her closer. She opened her mouth when she felt Sara’s tongue brush against her lower lip. Sara’s hands made their way even higher, to Ava’s breast, where she started toying with her nipple, making Ava moan again.

 

They continued making out like that for a few more minutes, when Ava pushed Sara up. Their eyes were dark and their breathing was laboured. Ava pecked Sara on the lips again and smiled softly at her.

 

‘As much as I want this right now. We have plane tickets to buy and hotels to book!’ Ava said, her eyes wrinkling in happiness at the thought of actually going on vacation with her girlfriend. ‘Besides there will be plenty of time for that in Greece.’ She added with a wink.

 

Sara groaned, but held her hands up in defeat.

 

‘Fiiiinee.’ She said, before stealing another kiss from Ava’s lips. ‘I’ll go bully the Legends into not calling me even if it is a life or death situation.’

 

‘But who will they call?’ Ava said. Of course she didn’t want to be disturbed on their vacation but if it really was a life or death situation, she also didn’t want all of the Legends to die because of them.

 

Sara pretended to think about that for a little while.

 

‘Hmmmm… Gary?’ She said with a devious glint in her eye.

 

‘That is a great idea. The legends can work with the Burau when we are away. I’m sure Gary and Nate won’t mind.’ Ava said, smiling innocently.

 

A few hours later, the plane tickets were bought, hotels were booked and Legends were threatened.

 

Ava and Sara fled to Ava’s apartment, not wanting to annoy the team any further with their happiness. Sara had quickly thrown everything she would need into a duffel bag, with the promise of looking at it more carefully when they got to Ava’s.

 

Right now, Ava was neatly folding every piece of clothing from both herself and Sara and putting it into a suitcase. Next came the toiletries and other stuff they would need on their vacation.

 

Sara had tried to help at first, but Ava kept insisting she was doing it wrong and eventually Sara gave up and got started on dinner, while she let Ava take care of the packing.

 

Their plane left, indeed at 7 am, one day from now. There weren’t any other flights left on such short notice, but both Ava and Sara were too happy to actually mind getting up that early. Or, as was Sara’s plan, not go to sleep and then sleeping on the plane.

 

Their last day home was spent by running around and making sure everyone would be fine in their absence. Sara in particular needed multiple reassurances from her team, because even though they were all adults, she felt responsible for them. She didn’t want them getting hurt because she wasn’t there to protect them.

 

Ray had sweetly kept on reassuring her, but the rest of the Legends had told her to piss off and to take pictures when she inevitably got extremely burnt. Which reminded her to ask Ava if they packed any sunscreen.

 

Before they knew it, it was time to get up and go to the airplane. Sara had eventually given up on her plan and fallen asleep to Ava stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Sara regretted falling asleep when their alarm went off 4 hours later.

 

‘Stop jumping up and down. Fuck. You’re making me dizzy.’ Sara’s sleepy grumble filled the bedroom.

 

‘I can’t! I’m too excited! We’re going to Greece babe!’ Ava said, practically running around their bed.

 

Sara buried her head into her pillow again, but couldn’t help but smile at her adorable girlfriend.

 

Ava’s enthusiasm was contagious and soon they were both singing and dancing around the apartment as Sara made them a light breakfast/midnight snack and Ava packed up the last of their stuff in carry-on backpacks.

 

An hour later they were ready to leave. Gary would come and pick them up in a 10 minutes, so the two women sat on the couch waiting. Ava’s couldn’t sit still, her leg kept bouncing up and down from excitement, but it seemed like all Sara’s energy was spent when she made the breakfast and she was now leaning into Ava with her eyes half open.

 

Ava made one last round through the apartment to check if all the windows were closed and all the lights turned off and then took Sara’s hand and walked them to Gary’s car.

 

It didn’t matter how many times they tried to tell him it wasn’t necessary and that they were capable of taking a cab, Gary insisted on driving them to the airport. Ava had to admit, it was kind of nice to have someone familiar drive them and she thanked him profusely when they got out.

 

Sara’s energy had all gone out the window and she was sleepily walking next to Ava through the airport, not really paying attention to where they were going. Ava got her a coffee and the doughnuts she promised Sara and she happily munched on them while they waited for boarding to start.

 

Now that it was really starting and Ava realised she actually got away, that no one would be calling her for the next two weeks, she could relax a little. She read in one of the many books that she’d taken as Sara ate her doughnut.

 

‘You’re already halfway through? Did you take enough books?’ Sara asked when she noticed how far along Ava already was in her book.

 

‘Hmm?’ Ava said, her eyes not leaving the page.

 

As soon as Sara opened her mouth to repeat the question, Ava seemed to register what she said.

 

‘Oh, enough books. Yeah I took eight? So I hope that’s enough? Do you think I should have taken more?’ She asked, eyes turned to Sara now.

 

‘Eight?! Babe we are going twelve days, this one included! I think eight would suffice yeah. No wonder the suitcase was so heavy.’ Sara grunted, rolling her eyes.

 

She didn’t understand why Ava didn’t want an e-reader. It was light, easy and she wouldn’t ever have to worry about not having enough books, because she could store hundreds on them. But no, Ava loved the feeling of an actual book in her hands, so paperbacks it was.

 

‘Well okay. Otherwise I can probably find a bookstore that sells English books. And we wouldn’t want your arm-muscles to drop now would we? So in taking a lot of books and making you carry them I actually did you a favour.’ Ava retorted, teasingly.

 

Sara huffed and rolled her eyes. But she wasn’t really annoyed. She loved watching Ava read. The taller girl got so lost in the story that she forgot the whole world around them. She was always biting her lip when she read and if Sara watched closely, she could practically read what was happening off of the changing expressions on Ava’s face.

 

By the time boarding started, Sara was bored out of her mind. She kept distracting Ava from her reading, by pointing out things about strangers. After some time of trying to get back into her book after each time Sara got her attention, she gave up and they spent the rest of their waiting people-watching.

 

Their plane ride was pretty sweet. Halfway through, Sara fell asleep and Ava could finally get back to her book. Ava woke Sara up hours later, as they would be landing in half an hour. It was now 3.30 am, Ava told her it was an unfavourable flight, but Sara actually didn’t mind.

 

They could watch the sunrise when they got to their hotel and Sara loved watching the sunrise, especially with Ava. Then they also would be able to go for a morning swim and they could get breakfast and take a nap and just really have a relaxed first day in Greece.

 

They landed safely and only had to wait about 30 minutes for their luggage to arrive. Sara took both of the suitcases, while Ava got out her map phone and called them a cab. She realised they were a really good team, even on vacation. They fell into a natural rhythm of who takes care of what. And Sara liked it when Ava planned and arranged everything and she just had to carry their luggage.

 

They got out of the car and Ava, being the nerd she was, thanked the man in Greek. It was a small building, with only a few rooms and a great location. They got really lucky, this great of a place was usually booked completely full, but by accident and a cancellation, there was a room free for their entire stay.

 

They got to their room at 5.30 and they decided to take a power nap and then go watch the sunrise. They knew the best way to fight jetlag was to get into the rhythm of the place you were right away, and Sara had already slept quite a lot.

 

Half an hour later Sara woke Ava up and they quickly got dressed and changed into weather appropriate outfits to watch the sunrise. Ava had googled a great location that they could actually hike to and Sara quickly got them some breakfast and coffee.

 

They hiked the twenty minutes and got to the top of like a little hill, from where you had a great view over the city below. They sat down on the ground and Sara handed Ava her breakfast and coffee.

 

They ate in comfortable silence as they watched the sun rise. Well Sara was watching the sun rise. Ava was watching Sara. The smaller girl’s blonde hair turned golden in the soft light and her eyes sparkled with wonder. She looked so… innocent. So unscarred by her life in that moment and Ava knew she would do anything to see Sara like this more often.

 

‘I can feel you watching me, Aves. I’m a trained assassin remember?’ Sara whispered, her eyes leaving the sunrise to find their way to Ava’s.

 

Ava just softly smiled and leaned over to Sara to brush a strand of golden hair behind her ear. She caressed Sara’s soft cheek and leaned all the way in to brush her lips against her girlfriend’s.

 

Sara scooted closer, her hands finding their way to Ava’s hair and hey eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Ava’s lips against her own. She would never get enough of that feeling, it always made fireworks explode in Sara’s belly. They stayed kissing softly like that for a while, bathing in the sun’s first light.

 

‘I think it’s time we went back to our hotel, don’t you Miss Sharpe?’ Sara husked, her eyes dark and her lips flushed from kissing.

 

Ava didn’t have to be asked twice. She quickly got up and took Sara’s hand in her own and pulled the smaller girl closer to her to peck her on the lips.

 

‘Race you.’ Ava said, as she let go of Sara’s hands and started sprinting down the hill.

 

Sara laughed and shook her head, letting Ava get a head start, because she knew she would catch up with the taller girl instantly. Ava might have longer legs and would be able to outrun her on a track, but Sara was used to running at full speed over uneven terrain, like this hill.

 

She was right, of course, halfway down the hill she sprinted past Ava and laughed in delight at the shouts that rose from behind her. She did have the curtesy to wait at the foot of the hill to walk back together. They walked hand in hand and occasionally stopped to make out, before they remembered they were still not in their hotel room.

 

By the time they got to their room, both women were giggling like teenage girls and when the door closed, their clothes started flying off and landing throughout the entire space.

 

Sara pushed Ava back onto the bed and gently lay on top of her, sighing contently at Ava’s body heat as the taller blonde enveloped her into a hug.

 

This was going to be an amazing vacation.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My tumblr is [unlocktherainbow](https://unlocktherainbow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
